The Woody Woodpecker Polka
The Woody Woodpecker Polka is the 37th animated cartoon short subject in the Woody Woodpecker series. Released theatrically on October 29, 1951, the film was produced by Walter Lantz Productions and distributed by Universal International. Plot The story opens with various couples going into a barn to attend a barn dance. All of them sway to the rhythm of the music. Wally Walrus is the doorman who collects the tickets as they enter. Admission to the dance is $1, which entitles each purchaser to a ticket to "Free Eats." Woody Woodpecker is in a haystack sleepily watching the dancers go by. He sees by his watch that it's dinnertime, and he realizes that he's hungry. His glance falls on the "Free Eats" sign, so he proceeds to follow the crowd into the barn. He hands a rubber dollar bill to Wally, who discovers it after Woody has entered the barn. Woody's hungrily standing by a table laden with food, and just as he's about to really feast, Wally ejects him from the barn. Woody then dresses up as a femme fatale and vamps Wally into letting him enter the barn dance. Woody's main object is to get food; Wally's, to dance with this new gal who has really excited him. Thus, we see a struggle on the one hand for food; on the other, the enjoyment of dancing. Woody finally gets to the food-laden table and ultimately obtains more than his share of the food, storing the excess in his dress in spite of Wally's efforts to keep him dancing. Wally finally discovers that his exciting gal is really Woody in disguise, and realizing that a fool he has made of himself, he violently kicks himself. Notes *There is no director's credit for this film. Lantz himself has claimed to have directed The Woody Woodpecker Polka, but does not receive on-screen credit. *The title song was written by Warren Foster, Tedd Pierce and Billy May, and performed by The Starlighters.[1] The polka replaces the usual "Woody Woodpecker Song" in the opening credits, and is prominently featured later in the film as well. *Mel Blanc's version of Woody's trademark laugh is utilized for the final time in The Woody Woodpecker Polka. *Andy Panda, Charlie Chicken and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit have cameos in this cartoon. *There is no dialogue in this film. Censorship * All the scenes that the characters sing were censored in Rede Globo, Television Network from Brazil * The scene of the lollipop written "SUCKER" on the head of Wally Walrus was censored on Rede Globo * Video 8ewadmAH7Mc Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Wally Wallrus Cartoons Category:1951 films Category:Animated films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Cartoons with music by Clarence Wheeler Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Paul J. Smith Category:Cartoons animated by Don Patterson Category:Cartoons animated by Ray Abrams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Fred Brunish Category:Cartoons written by Walter Lantz Category:Cartoons directed by Walter Lantz Category:Cartoons where Wally Walrus Loses At The End Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Wins in the End Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Don’t Speak Category:Censored Cartoons Category:Cartoons with song Category:Cartoons Where Wally Walrus Loses In The End Category:Romance-Themed Cartoons